Episode 7823 (11th May 2017)
Plot Vanessa struggles to digest what Rhona has just revealed and takes her back to Tug Ghyll to talk. Ross can't see a problem with Emma meddling in Adam and Victoria's relationship but Finn and Pete think otherwise. Over a cup of tea, Rhona tells Vanessa about her and Leo's trip to Devon in place of the honeymoon and how she tried to keep things normal. Rhona jumps when Paddy knocks at the door but Vanessa quickly gets rid of him. Bob wonders if Carly wants to get in contact with Matt to sort out her relationship with Marlon in her head. Rhona explains to Vanessa she thought she could just come home. She recalls the attack and how she tried so hard to be good enough for Pierce and that she believed being married would stop Pierce's jealousy. Rhona explains Pierce overheard her and Paddy talking about their drunken kiss but didn't say anything and instead decided they needed to move away instead. Rhona states she is no longer herself as she wouldn't have let this happen to her. At the factory, Jai sends the workers home early and arranges to go for a drink with Nell but plans change when Megan appears to talk to him. Rhona confides in Vanessa about the other times that she felt forced to have sex with Pierce and how he was rough with her which she didn't like it. Vanessa insists if Pierce loved her he should've listened and known she wasn't comfortable. Rhona explains she didn't want to upset him. Vanessa brings up Pierce setting her up with the sex tape. Rhona apologises although Vanessa is aware that Rhona had no chance as Pierce was turning her against her. Rhona explains she only recorded the tape as she was drunk and didn't want to deal with Pierce's moods. Rhona remembers the good times when Pierce was kind and things were perfect but Vanessa states he was doing that to control her. Rhona realises she should've saw it but Vanessa reminds her she trusted Pierce and sees the good in people. Rhona calls herself a victim but Vanessa insists she isn't that. Rhona reminds Vanessa she was raped, so that's exactly what she is. Vanessa comforts Rhona. Carly goes to send Billy's dad Matt a message but is interrupted by Marlon who proudly announces Leo swam a length without floats. When Marlon leaves, Carly sends the message. Rhona worries about going back to Smithy Cottage, fearing Pierce will come back, so Vanessa offers her the spare room. Vanessa asks Rhona about the police. She explains she went on the day of the attack and ended up at a referral centre. Vanessa is proud of Rhona. Rhona tells her she left after realising she was looked at with pity so didn't name Pierce as her attacker. Vanessa can't believe Rhona hasn't reported Pierce but Rhona orders her not to say a word. Vanessa believes Rhona wouldn't have gone to the police if she was going to say nothing. Rhona refuses to discuss the matter any further. Emma preaches that a relationship worth having can't be based on lies. She reminds her boys of some of the ten commandments. Pete reaches the end of his tether when Emma talks down his relationship with Leyla and subsequently decides to move out. Jai and Megan talk and Megan worries Nell may get Jai back using again. She suggests they set up proper visitation up. Rhona is distressed to come downstairs and find Vanessa isn't there. Jai turns down the drink with Nell to not upset Megan. Nell is hurt. Rhona chases after Vanessa and realises she was planning to visit Pierce. Rhona insists it'll make things worse but Vanessa can't sit back and do nothing. Rhona takes back some control and decides to bury the memory of the attack so deep so she doesn't need to think about Pierce again. Nell sneaks back into the factory where she overhears Nicola moaning to Jimmy about her. Vanessa apologises to Rhona for trying to push her in doing something she didn't want to. Vanessa promises Rhona she'll get through this and they hug. When Vanessa goes upstairs, Rhona takes some painkillers. Cast Regular cast *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Shop floor *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,220,000 (18th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes